The Nightmare
Lore Even while he lived, Freddy Krueger was a creature of nightmares for those who truly knew him. Hiding behind a mask of warmth and friendliness, Freddy's actual temperament was known only to his victims. When those victims were finally heard, the parents of Springwood tracked Freddy down and took the law into their own hands. They thought that fire had rid them of a monster that night, that their children were finally safe, but evil as strong as his has a way of surviving. Years passed, the horror was buried, the victims mercifully forgot. Then, somehow, Freddy returned, and dreams became nightmares once again. Freddy focused his anger on those he felt had wronged him, building up to his one true obsession, Nancy Holbrook. But he underestimated her strength and resourcefulness. Together with her friend Quentin Smith, she managed to weaken Freddy, mutilating him and leaving him for dead once more. Death didn't want Freddy the first time he encountered it, why did they think it would take him now? He emerged once more, consumed with vengeance. Then he turned his sights on the boy who had blocked his path to Nancy, his number one. Freddy invaded Quentin's dreams, terrorizing him night after night, until his strength and defenses would be at their lowest. When the time was right, he forced the boy to return to the dark reflection of Badham Preschool. Here he would have his final revenge. Freddy stalked the boy through the school's halls. He took his time, savouring every moment of the hunt. This was what he enjoyed the most, the smell of their sweat in the air, the ragged gasps of their terrified breath. They were his to toy with. There was the boy, at the end of a long corridor. Too tired and scared to run anymore? Resigned to his fate? Freddy closed in, arms wide, claws raking the wall. Their tips traced along a pipe, the metallic shrieking only adding to the boy’s apprehension. A shower of sparks rained on the ground, and into the liquid that covered the tiled floor. A blue flame blossomed and quickly engulfed the room. The boy took flight as Freddy burst from the flames in a fury. Rooms and walls raced past in a blur until they were in Freddy's basement. There would be no escape from here. Slowly Freddy closed in on the boy. His fear was so strong now that Freddy could almost taste it, but his eyes burned with a defiant hatred that was almost admirable. Freddy drew back his claws. Then Freddy felt another presence with him; something old, powerful and dark. A miasma enveloped him and the only sensation was a sound like wooden beams flexing and creaking in the distance. The echoing groan of metal crushed against metal. Something arcane and unknowable, half-way between language and pure terror. A moment of falling and spinning and then Freddy was back in the school. But not his school. It looked the same, but it felt different. His powers were tempered in some ways and focused in others. The boy had gone for now, but another prey walked the hallways. Some would be inconsequential; others would become his new favourites. All would fall before his claws. The Nightmare's Teachable Perks Load-out Weapon: Clawed Glove Clawed Glove is the Primary Weapon of The Nightmare. A homemade device, crafted to torture and kill. Power: Dream Demon Death won't accept him and thus he remains, a calamity, indisputable master of his victims' nightmares. The Nightmare passively puts Survivors to sleep over 60 seconds, after which they enter the Dream World. * Awake Survivors hear the Terror Radius and see The Nightmare from within 16 meters. * The Nightmare appears intermittently to awake Survivors from 16 meters to 32 meters'and is invisible to awake Survivors beyond that. * Hold the ''Power Button (Default: M2) to place a '''Dream Snare on the ground directly in front of The Nightmare * It will afflict Survivors who step in it with the Hindered Status Effect, slowing them down while they remain in the trap and for a short duration after leaving it. * Hold the Active Ability Button (Default: LCTRL) to perform a Dream Projection and teleport to a Generator in your view. ** Releasing the button early will cancel the action. * For each Survivor in the Dream World, the cooldown of the Dream Projection is reduced by 15%. * Once in the Dream World, Survivors hear a lullaby instead of the Terror Radius and can be affected by Dream Snares. * Survivors can wake up by failing Skill Checks , finding an awake Survivor to perform the Wake Up action, or by using the alarm clocks found within the environment. * Each successive Wake Up action takes twice as long to perform. * Using the Alarm Clocks will give Survivors 30 seconds before they start falling asleep again. "You have nothing to worry about. This won't hurt one... little... bit." — Freddy Krueger Add-ons for Dream Demon